Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $6$ times $x$ and add $9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $7$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $6$ times $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What does adding $9$ to $6x$ do? $6x$ $ + 9$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (6x + 9) = \color{orange}{-6(6x+9)}$ What is the sum of $7$ and $\color{orange}{-6(6x+9)}$ $-6(6x+9)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(6x+9)+7$.